


Collateral damage - Day 2, Things don't go as planned

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Accidents, Biting, Blood Drinking, Frottage, Fun, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even when you know each other as long as Eric and Godric do, sex doesn't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral damage - Day 2, Things don't go as planned

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) , who helped with this even if she hasn't seen True Blood yet
> 
> Unfortunately I don't own Eric and Godric, but I don't think they'll mind if I borrow them for some fun

They stumbled into their room and immediately Eric pushed Godric against a wall, lifted him until strong legs wrapped around his waist, and he could capture Godric’s lips in a harsh, demanding kiss. Godric’s hands tangled in his hair, pulled Eric impossibly closer. The kiss was all teeth and tongue and blood, driving them both crazy with lust.

“Need you, now!” Eric had pulled back for a moment and gasped the words against Godric’s neck before biting right under his left ear.

Godric clung even tighter to him but pulled Eric’s head back by his hair. “Bed,” was all he said, before kissing and biting along Eric’s neck, not breaking skin with his still blunt teeth, but close.

Eric moaned; they were still wearing way too many clothes, he wanted to touch skin, to see his makers tattoos - dark against his pale chest. He forced himself to move, almost threw them at the bed; landing in a crouch over Godric. His hands flew to Godric’s shirt, but before he could remove it, the bed crashed and tumbled them to the ground in the middle of tangled sheets and splintered wood.

They froze, checking each other for damage - then began to laugh, still clinging to each other. Their kisses turned messy, their bodies shook with laughter, but their hands went back to the task of removing clothes as fast as possible without ruining them. The crash might have been an unpleasant surprise, but it had done nothing to diminish their desire for each other. 

Finally, skin to touch and kiss and bite, to dig fingernails in and raise red lines. They both were desperate, didn’t want to waste a second. Their bodies rubbed against each other, erections trapped in between. Hands and lips and teeth wandered over every bit of bare skin they could reach - hard, painful, perfect. 

There would be time later to slow down, to explore and savour, but right now they just wanted, needed. Almost simultaneously they vamped out, fangs breaking skin now, marking, tasting.

Then a second of stillness, eyes meeting - sudden motion, fangs striking into exposed necks. They tasted each other, gave and took at the same time, were one in this moment of ecstasy. They stayed locked in their embrace other until their bodies and minds had calmed down, then looked around, took in the destruction.

Godric grinned mischievously at the remains of the bed. “I think we should leave before anyone comes to investigate the noise and expects us to pay for the broken furniture.” 

Eric grinned back. “As if we’d care about demands like that.” He kissed Godric again, slow and deep this time. “But I have no desire to kill anyone else, it would be a waste of good blood - I’ve had enough for tonight.” He smirked. “Unless you want to play some more and let me watch?”

“Not tonight, I’d rather play with you than a fragile human - but in an actual bed, not on the floor. We’ve spent too much time hiding in caves and sleeping on the hard ground.” Godric smiled, despite his serious tone, his eyes travelling over Eric’s body with renewed desire.

“Then let’s go and find another place to stay before the sun rises.” Eric stood and held a hand out for Godric, his lust awakened as well by Godric’s teasing words.

They both dressed quickly, then left through the small window - after throwing a last amused glance at the destroyed room.


End file.
